Sans
} |enemies = *Evil Cake *Dora Puffball *Green Ice Cube (Assumably) |hates = His brother getting killed. |personality = Lazy, Sometimes Angry, Serious, and scientific. |age = TBA |eyecolor = *White *Blue (At times) *Yellow (At times) *Black (At times) |status = Alive }} Sans is a character in The comics that originates from the RPG Game called Undertale, and is one of the most popular characters in the game. He is not to be confused with , an user, and admin on this wiki, and many others. Appearance Sans appears as a short skeleton with a dimpled smile, large eye sockets, and perfectly aligned teeth. He wears an unzipped blue hoodie, a white t-shirt/sweater, black shorts with white stripes, and a pair of sneakers/slippers. He has white pupils that disappear when he is serious or angered. When Sans uses telekinesis, his left eye flashes light blue and yellow, the colors of the patience and justice souls, and his right pupil disappears completely. Personality Sans is laid back, often sleeping on the job and taking breaks. His laziness is a combination of fatalism and apathy. He wonders if his indolence stems from his knowledge that any progress he makes will be erased when the timeline resets. Conversely, he suggests that this knowledge could be "a poor excuse for being lazy." Though Sans is usually agreeable, he becomes eerily serious at particular moments. He is also observant; Sans reads the protagonist's expressions and can often tell when they have already done certain tasks. He enjoys making skeleton-related puns and the fact that he performs at MTT (Mettaton) Resort hints that he may be a talented comedian. He enjoys science fiction and loves to drink ketchup. He also hates making promises. Sans may have a scientific background. Evidence includes the quantum physics book, workshop, his relationship to Alphys, affinity for science, and his timeline research. Coverage Appearances *Cutie Sunflower Free Add Comic *A Comic That is Not Free to Add to. **The Drama Begins **The Simple Terrors and Deaths of Life (Flashback) **The Grand Introduction Cutie Sunflower Free Add Comic In chapter one, he appears with a Green Ice Cube recover center. He describes it as a Recovery Center to recover Green Ice Cube. He appears later on, giving Everyone in The Retired Chamber some beds. He sends a Gaster Blaster to Dora Puffball, who dodges a Megalovania's worth of attacks. He huffs, puffs, and says he's done. He appears later on when Cutie Sunflower notices every retired character outside of the Retired Chamber. Sans is sorry for this. Sans was trying to give them beds, but Cutie says she will do it, with them all in it. In Chapter 2, he rides Gaster Blaster, finding Pink Cloudy there. The two chase Pink Cloudy back into the Retired Chamber. Later on, the people get out, and it's down to Sans to get them all back in again. In that comic, he seems to fill in the role of a villain, but not like how Evil Cake, and Green Cloudy would normally do it. A Comic That Is Not Free to Add to Sans firstly appears out of nowhere in the comic, finishing Sleeping Green Rocky's sentence. Saying They will find a way to get Green Rocky, and Iris back, even if it takes complete luck to do so. He is the original cause of Green Ice Cube's deanimation, by original planning to send a Megalovania's worth of attacks. The shadow deanimates Green Ice Cube for Sans. When Gabe, Gali, and Gino go to play pranks on people, he suggests they have fun, like Papyrus, when he tries to capture a human to join the Royal Guard. After Rocktoaner says he knows everything, Sans says "Have fun being on the villains side." To him. He never truly disappears out of the house, as he's still inside the house, in episode 4. In The Simple Terrors and Deaths of Life, he appears in a flashback, when Gabe explains Green Ice Cube got deanimated. In The Grand Introduction, he reveals he didn't actually evacuate, but he got Gabe, Gali, and Gino to go. Papyrus congratulates him about making friends in another world. Rocktoaner is shocked about Papyrus being Sans's brother. Flower Lily doesn't know where Gabe, Gali, and Gino go. Sans tells her they evacuated. Relationships See: Sans/Relationships, or read below. Trivia * Sans's name alludes to the typefaces in which he speaks in: Comic Sans and Sans Serif. This is a reference to Helvetica, a webcomic about a skeleton named after a font. ** In Japanese phonetics, Sans's name is homophonous with the name of the Sanzu River, a boundary between death and the afterlife in Buddhist lore which, like Sans, judges all who cross it for their deeds. The Sanzu River is also a recurring locale in the Touhou series, from which Toby drew inspiration for Undertale's bullet hell battles. ** His name is also a pun because he enjoys many types of jokes and serves as comedic relief during his initial encounter. ** "Sans" is a preposition that means without. * If the player attempts to name the fallen human "Sans," the game responds "nope." and prevents the name from being used. * He makes an appearance alongside Papyrus at the end of the Undertale Demo if the protagonist gained no EXP. * Sans and Undyne are the only main characters known to play an instrument: trombone and piano, respectively. * Sans appears to be left-handed. Evidence includes: ** Greeting the protagonist with a handshake using his left hand. ** Holding and drinking a ketchup bottle with his left hand while dining at Grillby's. ** Steering a tricycle using his left hand in the True Pacifist Credits. ** Manipulating gravity with his left hand in his battle. * When the "fun" value is between 45 and 50, Sans calls the protagonist in Snowdin Forest to ask if their fridge is running. * Despite claiming to be a skeleton, Sans's hand does not resemble a skeleton's. Similar to his brother, Sans may be wearing gloves even though skeletons do not get cold. * There is a glitch in which Sans walks up off the screen at Grillby's when he takes the protagonist there. His dialogue still appears normally.https://youtu.be/JHMdlpYYaOU * Sans's Lost Soul dialogue is displayed in the usual font (instead of Comic Sans) and sways back and forth. * An unused overworld sprite of Sans shows him with his pupils and is entitled "spr_sans_dangerous_0" in the game's files. * Sans speaks in all lower case, not even capitalizing names"now my brother, papyrus..." – Sans or sentence starters, with a few exceptions."he's a human-hunting FANATIC." – Sans This may be a representation of how lazy he is. * In a deleted tweet, Toby Fox said that Papyrus would use the term "aniki," a Japanese honorable term used for older brothers or superiors. There are a multitude of interpretations for this as it doesn't give a clear answer."papyrus would definitely use "aniki." i think. what's your take." – Toby Fox. September 10, 2015. Twitter However, in the official Japanese translation released in 2017, Papyrus refers to Sans as "niichan", a somewhat immature way of addressing one's older brother. * There is an unused sprite showing Sans holding an ice cream in the game files. * Sans's line "on days like these, kids like you... Should be burning in hell." could possibly be a reference to a line said by Captain Strong in EarthBound, which goes "At times like this, kids like you should be playing Nintendo games.". Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Not by Cutiesunflower Category:Non-Objects Category:Lazy Category:Villains Category:Arms and Legs Category:Hexagon Fans Category:Green Cloudy's alliance Category:Evil Category:Neutral Category:The Anti-BattleReviews Rebellion